Come Back to Me
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Ling goes on a pain driven rampage when Fu is killed. Lan Fan lets her feelings for him guide her as she tries to bring him back to his sences. Ling/Lan Fan slight fluff, I guess.


**My first Ling/Lan fan fic. Gift for **_**BlueNBlackRoses**_**.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing D:**

She loved him, she knew it was forbidden to her, but she loved him. He was a prince and she was his guard, that's just how things were. The feirce love burning for him forced her heart to clench as she watched him destroy squadren after squadren of Central soldiers. She didn't need to see his face to see the tears flowing from his wine colored eyes.

Because they were falling from hers as well.

Her grandfather had been murdered by Wrath. The prince had become blinded in a violent fit of anger and sorrow. It was as if his mind had shut down and left his body to face the pain on its own. Greed, the rank energy inhabiting the young lords mind, was trying and failing to calm and restrain his host.

Another explosion signaled the end of another military vehical. No, this wasn't him, this wasn't her Ling. New tears dropped like rain from her soft, brown eyes. To see that normally happy smile destroyed by pain and anger, was like a knife through her chest. She couldn't let this happen, she had to stop him, she had to bring her prince back from the brink.

She lept from her perch and landed not far from him. "Young Lord!"

He didn't seem to hear her, and if he did, he didn't care. He proceeded to pick up and throw a car, catching a few men with it as it crashed into a store.

"My Prince, please!" She was getting desperate, there was no light in his eyes.

Something caught his attention around the corner. There was another short struggle between the humunculus and the prince, but the sin was viciously beaten back. Lan Fan watched in horror as he stalked toward another group of cowering soldiers. He picked up a stray sword, spinning and slashing it with deadly percision. She couldn't let him do this, he would destroy the city, in turn destroy himself and...

She rushed forward, arms shooting around his waist, legs blocking his, and her face burying in his chest. He struggled and thrashed, but she held tighter, crying in earnest now. "Young Lord, you must stop, please!"

He gripped the sword, knuckles turning white and cracking.

"No, put it down." She sobbed.

His arm shook and he growled, but the sound of metal clattering onto stone graced her ears. Just as she thought he was calming down, he lurched forward, something akin to a roar ripping from his tight throat. She braced herself against his strength, anchoring her legs to the ground like tree trunks. They pushed against each other for a moment before he settled down somewhat.

"Please..."

His glare was locked on the backs of the running men.

"No." She quickly reached up and took his tear stained face in her hands. "Look at me, My Prince."

Lings eyes flicked to hers and back to the men.

"Not them, me." She pulled his head down, pressing their forheads together.

He started to thrash again.

"Young Lord, please, calm down and look at me!" She pled.

He reached for one of the kunie in her belt.

"Ling, please!" Her arms wrapped around his neck.

He froze.

She sobbed against him. "Please, Ling... Please come back to me..."

She felt him shake his head and his breath hitch. "Lan.. Fan..."

He wrapped his arms around her slowly... and then he crumbled. Just collapsed against her and shook. And she held him. Held him like she'd always wanted to and stroked his midnight hair. They cried together, hanging onto each other for dear life. And in that moment, they silently screamed what neither could say.

_"I love you..."_

**AU/Note: *clears throat* Cleche, I know, but hey I needed to wright something with these two. This is a gift for my bestest friend in the whole wide world **_**BlueNBlackRoses**_**. She likes them and I haven't done any gift-stories for her yet (shame on me D: ).**

**Ling: *eating chicken leg* R&R, please, I have to pay for this myself if you don't.**

**Lan Fan: *nodds***


End file.
